


Bonjour, mademoiselle.

by AngelOnFire (Katherine3)



Series: Neil with DID [3]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine3/pseuds/AngelOnFire
Summary: Aaron wants to help his girlfriend and he lives to regret it.ORThe one where Katelyn meets Alex.





	Bonjour, mademoiselle.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the incredible IKnowWhoYouAre_Damianos for being a beta for this work. You should check their fics, they're amazing!
> 
> Make sure to read the previous fics of the series to get a little background story!

“Aren’t you scared?”

Aaron looks up from his book and then follows his girlfriend’s gaze. Two tables away from them is Neil, a few books opened on the table in front of him, clearly doing research for his classes.

It isn’t Neil, though. When Neil finally told them about his DID, Nicky decided they had to go shopping and buy all the alters their own clothes, since they surely didn’t want to go around in Neil’s old, usually ripped clothes.

Sam and Stefan seemed to be excited about the idea the most.

The skinny black jeans that reach his ankles, the thin, striped blouse with sleeves reaching three-quarters of his arm and the books in front of him clearly suggest that it is Alex.

Aaron doesn’t know what Alex’s sexual orientation is, but he clearly makes sure to be a stereotypical french guy. Sometimes Aaron wonders how the hell Neil did come up with all those people.

“Scared of what?” Aaron finally asks, making Katelyn look his way.

She bites her lower lip and hums, before she speaks, “Well, I saw some movies with people who have this… disorder… and there’s always a bad guy. Or a beast or whatever.”

Aaron rolls his eyes at that, before he looks back at Alex. He likes Alex. They obviously never had a conversation, but Alex pisses Kevin off more than Neil does and it’s very amusing to watch.

“Look at him. Do you think he could hurt anyone?” Aaron questions.

Katelyn looks at Alex one more time and shrugs as they both watch the man angrily mumbling something in French and quickly going through the book as if he lost something between the pages.

“Well, maybe not _him_ ,” Katelyn speaks after a moment, “but another of… um, him.”

Aaron moves his gaze back to his girlfriend and sighs, shaking his head.

“Honey, you shouldn’t believe those movies. They’re using people with actual mental problems and portraying them as monsters. Neil is harmless. All of his people are.”

Katelyn nods and gives him a soft smile, but with her glancing at Alex every once in a while, Aaron can see that she’s not entirely convinced. He doesn’t blame her, it’s not her fault that all experience she has with people who have DID is watching a few very bad movies.

“Hey, let me tell you a story,” Aaron says, reaching over and softly brushing his fingertips over the back of her hand to get her attention.

When Katelyn looks at him again, he continues, “the other day Nicky accidentally changed the channel to Disney. Some inner kid in Neil came out, excited about seeing Lion King. Andrew says it’s a positive trigger or something like that.”

Aaron doesn’t know the terminology, but he doesn’t think he has to. He’s not Neil’s boyfriend, he only has to deal with him on the court most of the time.

“Well, I watched as Neil watched Lion King with glee, his eyes big and excited. And then he started picking his nose and wiped whatever he found in there on his shirt. After seeing that, there’s no fear in me, only disgust.”

That was one of the rare moments when Andrew couldn’t keep his stony composure and seeing a mixture of horror and disgust on his twin’s face was priceless.

Katelyn hums, “what will you do if one of our kids does it?” She asks.

“Kill myself, because if one of our kids does that, I clearly failed as a parent.”

Katelyn’s giggle is loud, which earns them a few glares from other people in the library, but Aaron doesn’t care.

“My point is,” Aaron says, taking Katelyn’s hand in his own, “it’s confusing to be on the team with him, yes. Sometimes he does some weird things, sure. Sometimes he’s British; Andrew talks a lot with the British one. But overall, he’s not dangerous.”

Katelyn nods and clearly relaxes, playing with Aaron’s fingers.

“Okay, that’s good. I mean, I like Neil, I was just worried. For you all and for him,” she admits.

“Well, don’t. Because we’re all fine. Neil especially,” Aaron assures her.

They go back to reading their books, Katelyn sighing and groaning once in a while.

“Who even invented this language? Those numbers make no sense.” Katelyn complains about half an hour later.

“I’m pretty sure it was Celts or something,” Aaron says with the small smile he only allows himself to show when he’s around Katelyn.

“Well, Celts should’ve come up with more names for numbers,” the girl replies with another sigh.

Aaron hums and looks over to Alex. He’s still at the table, calmly reading something.

“Hey, I should introduce you two,” Aaron decides.

“What? Me and Neil?” Katelyn asks, confused frown on her forehead.

“You and Alex,” Aaron corrects her, looking back at the girl. “He speaks only French, but I’m pretty sure it’s an act. He understands English perfectly and writes all of Neil’s papers in English. Maybe he could help you learn.”

“I don’t know. I mean, he seems busy. I don’t want to bother him,” Katelyn says, and Aaron dismisses it with a wave of his hand.

“Come on,” he says, getting up and grabbing their things, before taking her hand.

She gets up and follows him to the other table. Alex looks up at them and raises an eyebrow at Aaron, clearly waiting for an explanation for why he got interrupted.

“Hey, Alex. This is my girlfriend, Katelyn.” Aaron says.

Alex moves his eyes to the girl, before he gets up and bows low, taking her hand. He even kisses it. Maybe it wasn’t a good idea after all.

“Oh, what a gentleman,” Katelyn comments with a giggle.

That was a horrible idea.

“Well, Aaron said you speak French and I need a little help. Would you be willing to teach me a bit?”

Alex watches them, before he pulls out a chair for Katelyn to sit on.

Aaron changes his mind, he hates Alex.

The man takes his previous place and says something in French. Aaron has no idea what, but Katelyn seems to understand. Her reply is slow and she’s clearly looking for the right words. Alex corrects her and helps her get the accent right.

Aaron spends the next hour sitting next to her girlfriend and watching as Neil freaking Josten, or his body at least, is flirting with Katelyn.

Normally Aaron would just punch Alex, but he knows that if he does, Andrew will kill him in his sleep. And besides, it’s just for Katelyn’s good, after all.

“Time to go,” Aaron announces, when it’s time for both of them to get back to their classes.

Katelyn nods and thanks Alex for his help before she takes her boyfriend’s hand and they leave the library.

“I was wondering if you’ll punch him or not,” Katelyn teased, sending Aaron a bright grin.

“Was close to it,” the blond admits.

She giggles and bats her eyelashes at him, “oh, come on, don’t be so grumpy. You’re the one who came up with the idea.”

“And I’m the one regretting it.”

Katelyn pulls at his hand and leans back against a wall, pulling Aaron close to her body. Now that they don’t have to hide from Andrew anymore, they learned to show affection towards each other publically.

“You don’t have to worry, Alex isn’t my type,” she says, before leaning in to kiss her boyfriend.

“You prefer blonds?” Aaron teases against her lips.

Katelyn hums and he can feel her smile into the kiss, “he’s too tall.”

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to show Neil's DID from the perspective of other Foxes as well :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed. Your comments and kudos give me life.
> 
> If someone with DID reads this and finds something offensive or inaccurate, please don't be mean to me. I did a lot of research, but I obviously don't know everything. You can inform me in the comments if I did something wrong and I'll try my best to fix it.
> 
> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
